danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
בארי
(תרגום מהויקיפדיה האנגלית) thumb|650px|center|מראות בארי - A collage of Bari, Top left:Swabian Castle, Top right:Night in Pane e Pomodoro Beach, Bottom left:Ferrarese Square, Bottom upper light:Bari University in Rossi street, Bottom lower right:View of Punta Perotti seaside area מהויקיפדיה thumb|ימין|335 px|הועלה בתאריך 18 באוג 2010 - סיור לאורך החוף בארי היא עיר הבירה של מחוז פוליה (Puglia) על שפת הים האדריאטי באיטליה. זהו המרכז הכלכלי השני בחשיבותו של דרום איטליה לאחר נאפולי, והוא ידוע כעיר נמל , עם אוניברסיטה . בהקיימת גם הכנסיה העתיקה Basilica di San Nicola (1087-1197). אוכלוסייה העיר מנתה בשנת 2011 כ-320.475, שטחה מעל 116 ק"מ . אוכלוסיית המטרופולין מגיע למיליון. בארי מורכב מארבעה חלקים עירוניים שונים: # בצפון - העיר העתיקה שנבנתה בשיתוף פעולה הדוקה בחצי האי בין שני נמלים מודרניים, עם בסיליקה של סנט ניקולס נפלאה, הקתדרלה של סן סאבינו (1035-1171) ו שוואביה הטירה נבנתה עבור פרידריך השני, קיסר אימפריה רומית הקדוש , שהוא כעת גם אזור חיי הלילה מרכזי. ' # בדרום' - הוא רבעון Murat (הוקם על ידי Joachim Murat), # הלב המודרני של העיר, המונח על רשת, תכנית מלבנית עם טיילת בים # ו'אזור הקניות המרכזית' (via Sparano ו-''via Argiro''). אזורי מגורים מודרניים מקיפים את המרכז של בארי, התוצאה של התפתחות כאוטית במהלך 1960ו-1970 החלפת הפרברים הישנים פתחו יחד נתלכסנו כבישים זה החוצה משערים בחומות העיר. בתוספות, הפרברים החיצוניים התפתחו במהירות במהלך 1990. בעיר יש שדה תעופת שם עם חיבורים לכמה ערים באירופה. יהדות בארי ראו ערך מורחב:קהילת בארי לקראת סוף מלחמת העולם השנייה, הגיעו לבארי יותר מאלף יהודים. הקהילה חודשה עד לעלייה לארץ ישראל בשנת 1948. תולדות העיר בזמן העתיק thumb|300px|ימין|Via Traiana (הרחבה של via appia)- המקור:ויקישיתוף העיר נוסדה ככל הנראה על ידי ה-Peucetii, עם מקומי מפוליה, אשר חי מעבר לאזור Barion. בארי לא נחשבה לעיר חשובה לעם זה. במאה ה-3, לפנה"ס היא עברה לשלטון רומא. היה לה חשיבות אסטרטגית בתור עיר היעד של Via Traiana (הרחבה של via apia) - השלוחה של רומא לדרום איטליה. מבארי יצא דרך לטאראנטו, שם הוקם הנמל העתיק באזור, בשנת 181, שיעדו היה ליוון ולמזרח. כן היה זה מרכז לדייג. ימי ביניים thumb|300px|ימין|הכיבושים הגוטיים לאחר הכיבוש הגוטי בשנת 554 עבר השלטון לידי הלומברדים, אשר חיברו תקנות לניהול עירוני - Consuetudines Barenses - אשר אומצו על-ידי ערים נוספות. עד כיבוש דרום איטליה על-יד הנורמנים במאות ה-11 וה-12, בארי המשיך להיות תחת השלטון הביזנטי. בתקופה זו, ואכן במשך כל ימי הביניים, בארי שמשה כאחד ממרכזי סחר עבדים. אלו הובאו בעיקר על ידי הרפובליקה של ונציה מ דלמטיה, האימפריה הרומית הקדושה מהמדינות הידועות בשמות פרוסיה ופולין וכן הביזנטים הביאו אותם מאזורים שונים בבלקן. העבדים היו מיועדים לחלקים אחרים של האימפריה הביזנטית ובעיקר למדינות המוסלמיות המקיפות את הים התיכון: ח'ליפות עבאסית, האומיית, קורדובה , האמירות של סיציליה וח'ליפות הפאטימית (שהסתמכו על הסלאבים שנרכשו בשוק בארי לאספקת כח-אדם לצבא הממלוכי. במשך 20 שנים, בארי היה המרכז של Emirate of Bari בשנים (847-871), העיר נכבשה על ידי האמירים הראשונים שלה Kalfun בשנת 847 , שהיה חלק מחיל מצב שכיר החרב שהוצבה בה על-ידי Radelchis I of Benevento. בשנת 871 נכבשה העיר על-ידי צי ביזנטי ו-Louis II of Italy. בשנת 1025 הייתה La Santa Sede o Sede Apostolica . בשנת 1071, נכבשה העיר על-ידי Robert Guiscard . בשנת 1087 הוקמה Basilica di San Nicola אליה הובאו שרידיו של הקדוש מ-Myra באסיה הקטנה. מאז החלו להגיע לעיר צליינים, אשר הפכו את העיר למרכז כלכלי. מסעי הצלב הביאו לעיר נוסעים, מסע הצלב הראשון (1085). נעשו בה כינוסים במטרה לאחד את הכנסיות הנוצריות, אך ללא הצלחה וה- פילוג הכנסייה הנוצרית היה בלתי נמנע. מלחמת אזרחים פרצה בבארי בשנת 1117 עם רציחתו של הארכיבישוף, ריזו. שליטה של בארי נתפסה על ידי Grimoald, נסיך של בארי והוא נבחר אדון בהתנגדות לנורמנים. על ידי 1123, הוא גדל בקשרים עם יזנטיון ו ונציה ולקחת את תואר'' חסד Princeps אלוהים ברך את ניקולאי barensis et''. Grimoald גדל בכת של ניקולס הקדוש בעירו. מאוחר יותר הוא עשה מחווה לרוג'ר השני של סיציליה, אך מרד והובס בשנת 1132. בארי נכבש על ידי Komnenos בין 1155-1158. ב1246, בארי נבזז והוחרב עד היסוד; פרידריך השני, קיסר אימפריה רומית הקדושומלך סיציליה, תקן את המבצר של ריס אבל זה היה מאוחר נהרס כמה פעמים. בארי התאושש בכל פעם. תחילת העת החדשה thumb|ימין|200px|Fragment of portrait of Joachim Murat Isabella of Aragon נסיכת נאפולי ואלמנת הדוכס של מילאנו Gian Galeazzo Sforza הרחיבה את המצודה שהייתה לה למושב בשנים 1499-1524. לאחר מכן, נכללה בממלכת נאפולי. האירוע היחידי שהיה בתקופה זו היה פריצת מחלת המלריה. Joachim Murat, אחיינו של נאפוליון, עורר את העיר מן "התרדמה הפרובינציאלית" . בשנת 1808 נבנה בעיר רובע חדש, לפי תכנון ערים Murattiano. כך הפכה העיר לעיר נמל חשובה. שליט איטליה, מוסולוני, תרם לשיפור חזית העיר לאורך חוף הים. האסון הכימי בשנת 1943 במלחמת העולם השנייה נפלה בארי קרבן לנשק כימי, כאשר ביום 2 בדצמבר 1943 תקפו מטוסים גרמניים את הנמל ופגעו באוניה שהובילה גז עצבים. האסון היה כבד, היות ולא ידעו כיצד לטפל בהתפשטות הגז הרעיל. לפי הנחיות נשיאי "בעלות הברית", הנושא הוסתר וסווג בתור סוד צבאי ורק בשנת 1967 פורסם. מספר הקרבנות לא ידוע וההשערה היא שהי כאלף ימאי בעלות הברית ועוד כאלף תושבי בארי. האירוע כונה "פרל הרבור - הקטן". ניב מקומי בארי ידועה בניב הלשון המיוחד, מדובר בעיקר בעיר העתיקה, שהוא שילוב בין השפה ה-pidginהאיטלקית והשפה של דייגי יוון, אשר עד היום היא מובנת לדייגי יוון. מראות העיר thumb|799px| Veduta di Bari Vecchia dal lungomare Perotti, Bari צילם:Podollo הכנסיות File:Bari Basilica San Nicola פופולרית בקרב עולי הרגל ממזרח-אירופה. בכנסיה נקבר הפטרון הממונה על השיבה למוטב של הגנבים. הקתדרלה של בארי בעלת החזית והפנים בנוסח הבארוק הוקמה במאה ה-18 ושוחזרה בשנות ה-50 של המאה ה-20. המבנה הייחודי: An important example of Apulian רומנסקית the church has a simple Romanesque architecture façade with three portals; in the upper part is a rose window decorated with monstruous and fantasy figures. The interior has a nave and two aisles, divided by sixteen columns with arcades. The crypt houses the relics of Saint Sabinus and the icon of the Madonna Odigitria. תאטרון Petruzzelli The Petruzzelli Theatre is one of the grandest opera houses in Italy after La Scala in Milan and the San Carlo Theatre in Naples. Host to many famous opera and ballet greats throughout the 20th century, before the big arson of 27 October 1991, which destroyed it nearly all. The last 4 October 2009, after 18 years, the theatre was reopened. Swabian Castle The Norman-Hohenstaufen Castle, widely known as the Castello Svevo (Swabian Castle), was built by Roger II of Sicily around 1131. Destroyed in 1156, it was rebuilt by Frederick II of Hohenstaufen. The castle now serves as a gallery for a variety of temporary exhibitions in the city. Pinacoteca Provinciale di Bari The Pinacoteca Provinciale di Bari (Provincial Pinacotheca in Bari) is the most important paintings museum in Puglia. It was established in 1928 and there are kept many important paintings from the 15th century to the contemporary art. The Russian Church The Russian Church, in the Carrassi district of Bari, was built in the early 20th century to welcome Russian pilgrims who came to the city to visit the church of Saint Nicholas in the old city where the relics of the saint remain. Built on a large area of council-owned land, the city council and Italian national government were recently involved in a trade-off with the Putin government in Moscow, exchanging the piece of land on which the church stands, for, albeit indirectly, a military barracks near Bari's central railway station. The hand over was seen as building bridges between the Catholic and Russian Orthodox churches. ''Barivecchia'' Barivecchia, or Old Bari, is a sprawl of streets and passageways making up the section of the city to the north of the modern Murat area. Barivecchia was until fairly recently considered a no-go area by many of Bari's residents due to the high levels of petty crime. A large-scale redevelopment plan beginning with a new sewerage system and followed by the development of the two main squares, Piazza Mercantile and Piazza Ferrarese has seen the opening of many pubs and other venues. This has been welcomed by many who claim that the social life of the city, and in particular the experience for tourists in Bari, has been improved and that jobs and revenue have been created. Others point out the effects of late-night noise in the enclosed squares and criticise development based mainly on pubs and other such premises. "Se Parigi avesse il mare, sarebbe una piccola Bari" (If Paris had the sea, it would be a little Bari). This popular saying tells you more about the local sense of humor than it does about the city, but Bari has a surprising amount of charm, particularly Barivecchia, its increasingly chic medieval old town. Other * Teatro Petruzzelli. * Teatro Margherita. * Teatro Piccinni. * Orto Botanico dell'Università di Bari, a botanical garden. * Santa Chiara, once church of the Teutonic Knights (as Santa maria degli Alemanni) and now closed. It was restored in 1539. * The build of Acquedotto Pugliese * The medieval church of San Marco dei Veneziani, with a notable rose window in the façade. * San Giorgio degli Armeni. * Santa Teresa dei Maschi, the main Baroque church in the city (1690–1696). * Pane e Pomodoro ''Beach is the main beach within reach of the city. Its reputation has for several years suffered from the apparent presence of asbestos from nearby industrial plants. * The eastern seafront skyline of Bari had, until spring 2006, been dominated by the monsterous apartment complex known as ''Punta Perotti – a creation of the Matarrese construction empire. Clearly in violation of several fundamental Italian building regulations, Punta Perotti became the focus of a political and environmental movement calling for its demolition. After years of legal wrangling between the Matarrese firm, Bari Council and environmental groups such as Save the Earth, the court ruled in favour of its demolition and thousands gathered on the Bari seafront in April 2006 to see the event. * The grid-shaped Murat city Centre of Bari is said to be the largest shopping centre in all of Italy and contains a large number of high street stores and smaller shops with particular attention to high fashion and tailoring. Bari has recently seen a proliferation of out of town hypermarkets with all manner of shops and superstores attached to them. * Bari features two sea harbours: the Old Port as well as the New Port. The latter was constructed in 1850 and can accommodate any kind of ship—including large cargo laden vessels. It can also handle any type of traffic.Spam Fiera del Levante The Fiera del Levante is said to be the largest trade fair in the Adriatic and involves exhibitions from many sectors and industries. Held in September in the Fiera site on the west side of Bari city center, the Fiera attracts many exhibitors from Italy, around the Mediterranean, its trade corridors to the east and beyond. Mainly focused on agriculture and industry, there are also stalls, exhibitions and presentations by a wide variety of companies and organizations in many fields. There is also a "Fair of Nations" which displays handcrafted and locally produced goods from all over the world. This year's Fiera also saw an "Expo Fishing" which brought together fishing methods, tackle and know-how from across the Mediterranean. Cuisine and gastronomy .]] Bari's cuisine, one of Italy's most traditional and noteworthy, is based on three typical agricultural products found within the surrounding Puglia region, namely wheat, olive oil and wine. Bari cuisine is also enriched by the wide variety of fruit and vegetables produced locally. Local flour is used in homemade bread and pasta production including, most notably, the famous ''orecchiette ear-shaped pasta, recchietelle or strascinate, chiancarelle (orecchiette of different sizes) and cavatelli. Homemade dough is also used for baked calzoni stuffed with onions, anchovies, capers and olives; fried panzerotti with mozzarella, simple focaccia alla barese with tomatoes, little savoury taralli, friselle and sgagliozze, fried slices of polenta all make up the Bari culinary reportoire. Olive oil and garlic are widely in use. Vegetable minestrone, chick peas, broad beans, chickory, celery and fennel are also often served as first courses or side dishes. Meat dishes and the local Barese ragù often include lamb, pork and often horse meat, considered something of a local delicacy. Pasta al forno, a baked pasta dish, is very popular in Bari and was historically a Sunday dish, or a dish used at the start of Lent when all the rich ingredients such as eggs and pork had to be used for religious reasons. The recipe commonly consists of penne or similar tubular pasta shapes, a tomato sauce, small beef and pork meatballs and halved hard boiled eggs; but different families have variations. The pasta is then topped with mozzarella or similar cheese and then baked in the oven to make the dish have its trademark crispy texture. Bari, being the capital of an important fishing area, offers a range of fresh fish and seafood, often eaten raw. Octopus, sea urchins and mussels feature heavily. Indeed, perhaps Bari's most famous dish is the oven-baked Riso, patate e cozze (rice, with potatoes and mussels). Bari and its province, not to mention the Puglia region, have a range of notable wines including Primitivo, Castel del Monte and Moscato di Trani. Demographics In 2007, there were 325,052 people residing in Bari (about 1.6 million live in the greater Bari area), located in the province of Bari, Puglia, of whom 48.1% were male and 51.9% were female. Minors (children ages 18 and younger) totaled 17.90 percent of the population compared to pensioners who number 19.08 percent. This compares with the Italian average of 18.06 percent (minors) and 19.94 percent (pensioners). The average age of Bari residents is 42 compared to the Italian average of 42. In the five years between 2002 and 2007, the population of Bari grew by 2.69 percent, while Italy as a whole grew by 3.56 percent. The current birth rate of Bari is 8.67 births per 1,000 inhabitants compared to the Italian average of 9.45 births. As of 2006, 98.34% of the population was of Italian descent. The largest immigrant group came from other European nations (particularly those from Albania and Greece): 0.68% and East Africa: 0.42%. Immigrants from North Africa and East Asia make up an even smaller portion of the population. See also * Antivari (means 'opposite Bari') * Bari International Airport * Bari Centrale railway station * Polytechnic University of Bari * University of Bari הערות שוליים External links * Site of AQP S.p.A. - Acquedotto Pugliese S.p.A. * City of Bari * Province of Bari * Region of Apulia * Bari Karol Wojtyla Airport * University of Bari * Polytechnic of Bari * Niccolò Piccinni Music Conservatory * AS Bari Football Club * AMTAB – Urban Transport company * Petruzzelli and Theaters of Bari Lyrical Symphonic Foundation * Teatro Pubblico Pugliese (Apulian Public Theater) * Fiera del Levante Exhibition Centre * Worldfacts: "Bari, Italy" * [http://www.newadvent.org/cathen/02295a.htm Catholic Encyclopedia;] "Bari" * Port of Bari Video Introduction *Historical library: House of Nemanja and St Nicole in Bari קטגוריה:בארי